1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer of the automatically iterchangeable character wheel type having a plurality of character wheels and effecting printing while automatically interchanging the character wheels as desired.
2. Related Background Art
There have heretofore been printers having a plurality of character members each provided with a plurality of characters and effecting printing while automatically interchanging the character members. They are disclosed, for example, in U. S. Pat. No. 4,357,115, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,938, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,403 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 39464/1983.
However, from the viewpoint of high-speed printing, these printers could not always be said to be sufficient. So, in order to solve this problem, the applicant has proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 177754/1985 (U.S. application Ser. No. 896,056 filed Aug. 13, 1986) a printer which carriers a plurality of disc-like character wheels and in which a desired character wheel may be automatically mounted by a wheel interchanging mechanism provided on a carriage.
The present invention may be said to be an improvement in such printer.